Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of setting a setting value of a specific setting item to a change prohibit state and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for locking various parameters related to exposure and auto focus (AF) to prevent the parameters from being unintentionally changed. For example, there is a product model which causes a lock member to enter a change prohibit state and thus locks the parameters (e.g., a hold function of mobile phones). In such a product model, users can switch between a lock and unlock state with a single operation and can easily operate the imaging apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-271570 discusses an imaging apparatus having an operation mode which only receives an operation input from a predetermined operation switch including a release switch. Such a configuration is effective in preventing erroneous operation.
As described above, there are various techniques for locking functions. However, if a camera is normally in the lock state and a user desires to temporarily cancel the lock state, the user is required to once remove the user's hand from a grip unless the user can carry out the cancel operation while holding the camera. The user may feel that operability is poor. Further, in such a camera, it is difficult to promptly switch between the lock and the unlock state.
Furthermore, when capturing still images, the user may hold the camera in a vertical position and capture an image, so that it is desirable to obtain similar operability in the vertical position.